Vagabond
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: You've been up and down, down You've been low, low, low Troubled sea so deep, troubled home no sleep You've been flying so high Avoiding the road Pretending to not feel alone Pretending to not feel alone -Vagabond by MisterWives
1. There You Go

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! Here's the new story I was talking about. I'm excited to be posting more often so I decided to make a new story. Everyone who's read some of my other stories knows who Ivy Kabra is, but for those of you who don't here's a quick summary. She's Ian and Natalie secret little sister. Isabel and Vikram never told them about her and kept her hidden away. Anyway on with the story!**

Isabel had never seen anything cuter in her life. She hated it. There in her arms was a 12 minute old baby that had sweet brown eyes, caramel skin, and dark brown hair. She'd decided to have the baby at home so the government would have no record of her existence. This child could ruin her reputation. She could not raise three children. She was a busy person and handling Ian and Natalie was hard enough. Vikram was on the phone arguing with Irina Spasky. Isabel frowned at the smiling child in her arms. Vikram hung up the phone and turned to look at Isabel.

"Soooo," Isabel said impatiently.

"Well," Vikram began, "Irina failed her mission and-"

"Not that!" Isabel interrupted, "what are we going to do with this _thing"_

_"_Kill it?" Vikram suggested.

"Are you kidding me?!" Isabel snapped, "I'm not letting 26 hours of labor go to waste!"

"Then what do you suppose we do with it?" Vikram asked.

Isabel looked down at the child she was holding. It was so squirmy and giggly. She hated it.

"Let's just keep it in hiding," Isabel said, "we'll keep her in the locked room on the third floor and we can't tell Ian or Natalie."

"I guess that's our plan," Vikram said sighing.

He took the child from Isabel and walked to the door. He was half way out of the door when he paused and turned to look at his wife.

"Are you going to name her?" Vikram asked.

Isabel glared at him and then looked at the child.

"No," she finally said.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

So from then on for the next two years Isabel and Vikram kept their daughter in hiding. They brought her food and put a TV in her room. Occasionally they would bring her on interrogation sections at the Lucian strong hold just to scare her. They rarely scared her though. She usually ended up helping Isabel with torture techniques. Her favorite was when Isabel would put poison Ivy down her hostages throats. Isabel would always scream "Ivy!" Which meant she had to bring her some. The poison Ivy made the little girl's hand swell and they itched like crazy. But they were still something special to her. It's how she got her name. Ivy.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

2 YEARS LATER

Ivy ran through the halls of her mansion. She had practicing how to pick a lock for weeks but she had finally mastered it today. For a two year old she was pretty smart. Today she decided she should put her brain to work and play a little prank on her sister. She knew her older sister Natalie was a brat and cared way too much about her appearance. So why not tamper with her appearance, just a bit.

Ivy ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out the can of whip cream that she had shoplifted out of the store when she was shopping Quinn, the maid.

Ivy ran back upstairs and over to her older sisters bedroom door. She lathered up the floor in front of the door with whip cream. She heard footsteps coming toward her and she dashed off. Natalie walked out of her room and took a step in front.

"Ahhhh!" Natalie screamed as she tripped and fell.

Natalie's face, hair, and clothes were covered in whip cream.

"IIIIIaaaaannnn!" Natalie screamed.

For an eight year old she had good pipes.

"What now dear sister," 11 year old Ian said annoyed.

"Look what you did to me!" Natalie screamed, "I look like a giant marshmallow!"

"I agree you hilarious," Ian said smirking, "but I didn't do it."

"Well then who did?!" Natalie snapped.

Isabel and Vikram came around the corner to see what was going on.

"Natalie darling what happened?" Isabel said gaping at her daughter's appearance.

"Ian put whip cream outside my door and caused me to slip and now I look like this!" Natalie screamed.

"I didn't do it!" Ian argued.

"Well then who do you suppose did it," Vikram said.

Just then Isabel looked up at Ivy who was peaking at them from around the corner.

"Natalie go wash off, Ian clean up this mess. I have to go take care something," Isabel said.

"But mum-" Ian whined.

"Butts are for sitting," Isabel interrupted, "now clean up."

Ivy ran back to her room and closed the door. She hid behind her table and waited for her mom to come in. Isabel walked in and searched the room for Ivy. When Isabel had her back turned Ivy jumped up on her back.

"Got you!" Ivy said giggling.

"Get off of me you awful child!" Isabel snapped pulling Ivy off of her shoulders.

"I was just playing with you mummy," Ivy said smiling.

"Well it's a lousy game and I'm not playing it!" Isabel snapped.

"Your loss," Ivy teased.

"Listen you wretched child," Isabel began, "your father and I are the only people who know about you. Not even the government knows you exist. You don't exist. You are nothing."

Ivy began to tear up at her mothers harsh words.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a spa appointment with Natalie, my _real _daughter," Isabel said looking at her watch and smirking.

Isabel left the room and locked it behind her. Ivy went and curled up on the couch which was really the only piece of furniture she had in the room that she could lay down on. She let her mother's words repeat themselves in her head. _You are nothing. _Well she was tired of being nothing. She was going to be something. Someday. Someday very soon.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's the first chapter everybody! I'll update as much as possible **

**Until Next Time**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **


	2. There You Stay

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! I'm back! **

**Anyone thank you for all of the reviews! I had 3 in less than 2 hours!**

**Starcloud: I shall remember to sign off as the Royal Queen of Awesomeness this. I promise!**

**Hhlover39: Yea Ivy is pretty hilarious **

**Hopelessromantic4life: Yea poor Ives :(**

**BookWorm039: Thanks! And yes I'm pretty sure Ian's been a jerk all his life :). **

**Oh and I forgot to mention but you should REALLY listen to the song that this story is based off of. It is like one of my fav songs. It's called Vagabond by MisterWives. There's also a whole list of songs based on this story. I made a list. **

**1. Different Animal by Natalie Taylor**

**2. Better With You by Of Verona**

**3. Bittersweet by Ellie Goulding **

**4. Dj Ease My Mind by Niki and the Dove**

**5. Sinners by Lauren Aquilla **

**6. Frost by Rachael Sage**

**7. Down My Spine by Rachael Sage **

**8. Little Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried **

**9. Apple by Cat Jahnke**

**10. Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez**

**11. Fool Me Once by Jess Godwin**

**On with the story!**

**I do not own the 39 clues or My Little Ponies :). Even though I wish I did. **

2 YEARS LATER

Ivy Kabra, being only four years old, already knew how to do something that most people didn't know how to do until they were 30. Taking care of her self. Isabel and Vikram rarely ever came home anymore they were always usually out on business which meant Ivy had to get her own food. Sneaking around the mansion wasn't hard for her anyway. She was so small and agile. Every now and then Ivy would peak in to her siblings bed rooms and watch them for a while. They would always say that they were okay and that they didn't miss there parents. They were so plastic. It was like they were dolls. All of the Kabras were like dolls. They were the perfect rich family on the outside, but on the inside they were emotional wrecks. Even Isabel had her issues. Ivy had grabbed two apples and a can of coke from the kitchen that Quinn had bought her. Quinn, Bickerduff, and the other butlers and maids knew about Ivy. Not because Isabel or Vikram had told them, Ivy had. Everytime Quinn went to the grocery store she would by Ivy snacks and other stuff for her to eat and drink. Ivy didn't know how she would survive here with out them. It was like they were part of her family. Ian and Natalie of course thought very differently.

Ivy walked back into her room and locked the door behind her. She turned on the TV, which was the only entertainment Isabel and Vikram had given her. Not because they loved her but because she kept getting on their nerves. Ivy had just turned to My Little Ponies when she heard the window open. A little girl with skin a lighter than Ivy's and brown hair jumped in.

"Hey Heather!" Ivy greeted.

"Hullo Ivy!" Heather replied.

Heather was Ivy's best friend. They met when Ivy was 3 and had wandered through the neighborhood to freak Isabel our. Heather was the same age as Ivy and they looked pretty similar too. Heather and Ivy did everything together. Heather's older sister, Victoria, didn't approve. Victoria and Heather were Lucians just like Ivy and Isabel didn't want anyone to know Ivy existed, Victoria did everything in her power to break the friendship up. Victoria climbed through the window right after Heather, and she didn't look happy.

"Well someone's being a grumpy pants," Ivy teased.

"Quiet you!" Victoria snapped, "Heather, you have five minutes and then we have to go to training."

"You go to training now?" Ivy asked.

"Yep!" Heather cheered, "I'm so excited! Right now I'm just a Python. That's what they call the lowest rank of Lucian agents. But Victoria is already a Copperhead! That's the fourth rank."

"Yes well I did work hard for that," Victoria said bragging.

"My dad's a Krait agent," Ivy said smirking "which is the ninth rank."

"That's because he's the Lucian leader," Victoria said rolling her eyes, "and besides you earn a rank like every three years and that's if you train everyday. I should be a Krait agent in no time."

"But Vicki," whined Heather, "isn't there a rank above Krait agent."

"Well yes," Victoria began, her voice shaking a little, "It's the Taipan agent but no one has ever accomplished it. You have to find the very secret weapon that lies within the Cahill family and no one even knows how to find it. All we were left by Luke Cahill was a four line poem.

Ivy stuck her tongue out at the word poem. She hated poetry. It was so weird.

"What did the poem say?" Heather asked.

"For starters it's Victoria not Vicki," Victoria said annoyed, "and it said and I quote. The secret lies within, the one who shares them all, to change the fates design, and to right was had gone wrong."

"Wow cool!" Heather said smiling.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at Victoria. How had she memorized that poem.

"Now Ivy if you'll excuse us we have to go to practice," Victoria said Turing toward the window.

"Wait!" Ivy said quickly, "I wanna come with you!"

"Yay!" Heather cheered, "now you can see what we do everyday!"

"Absolutely not!" Victoria snapped, "Ivy your parent don't want anyone knowing that you exist. Don't you respect their wishes?"

"Nope!" Ivy said smirking.

Ivy hopped off her couch and jumped onto the window seal with Heather.

"You can tell mummy and daddy if you want. But I don't think they would be to happy to know that _you _know I exist," Ivy said smirking, "tata loser!"

Victoria blushed in anger and embarrassment. Ivy and Heather climbed down the rope with a grumbling Victoria behind them.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy had never seen so many people like her parent in her life. She always thought there was no one worse than Isabel and Vikram Kabra. She couldn't believe she was thinking it but there could have been someone worse. The Lucian Training school was a large campus full of ruthless children and adults that all had one purpose. The 39 clues. Ivy had heard her parents talking about the 39 clues every day. She knew everything there was to know about them. She knew it would lead to ultimate power and other nonsense. She had overheard them talking to Ian and Natalie about joining the hunt. _Maybe once they win, they'll share with me and we can finally be a family_, Ivy thought.

"Isn't this place cool?!" Heather asked Ivy excitedly.

"Yea its cool," Ivy mumbled still deep in thought.

"Just cool?! This place is awesome!" Heather said in amazement.

"Will you quiet down?!" Victoria snapped obviously still mad that Ivy was there, "we're already gonna get in enough trouble having Ivy here. Do you want us to get in more trouble?!"

"No, but I don't mind getting you in trouble," Ivy said smirking.

Ivy stuck her tongue out and quickly ran past Victoria and into the main building.

"Ivy! Wait!" Heather shouted.

Victoria put her hand over her little sisters mouth so that she wouldn't be so loud, but Victoria to was afraid as to where Ivy was.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy walked down a hall full of boring office doors. She made it to the end and was about to turn around when one door caught her eye. It had the word LEADER written on the top. Ivy carefully peaked inside and made sure it was empty. She carefully opened the door and closed it behind her. Ivy looked around the surprisingly small office. She climbed onto her dad's desk to get a better view. It was books on Cahill, especially Lucian, history. She looked down at the papers on Vikram's desk. They were mostly just contact information for different people and the different missions that were in motion. She was about to get up and leave when she saw a paper sitting in plain sight that could be the answer to her finally having happiness.

_Dear My Fellow Lucians,_

_As an award of my recent excel to Krait agent status I would like to announce that the next person to receive this status will get a chance to meet me. The great and powerful Vikram Kabra. As all of you know Krait agent status is the highest agent level that any Lucian has ever reached, but we also know that there is one rank higher. The Taipan agent. I would like to announce that the first person to receive Taipan status I give my highest respect to and they will be come the next Lucian leader. That is all. _

_Lucians Forever,_

_Vikram Kabra_

This was just what Ivy needed. A chance for her parents to actually like her. She had been lucky that they even taught her how to read. She had caught on quick though and had enjoy every minute of it. They were spending time with her and that was all she wanted. She held the paper in her hands and smiled to herself.

"Find what you were looking for?" A voice asked from in the shadows.

Two figures stepped into the light and Ivy gulped at the sight of their faces.

"M-mother, f-father, what are you doing here?" Ivy asked shakily.

"Well since this is my office the more important question is, what are you doing here," Vikram asked scowling.

Ivy pretended to slip to distract her parents and dropped the paper she had been holding and switched for another one.

"I was just looking at this," Ivy said holding out the paper.

Isabel walked up and snatched the paper out of Ivy's hand.

"An enrollment form?" Isabel asked curiously.

"Yes," Ivy said hopping down from on the desk to the bookshelf, "I was think about coming here. Now before you say no, consider that you won't ever have to see me again seeing as how this can be a boarding school. Which means I can't get on your nerves either."

Isabel and Vikram exchanged glances and then looked back at Ivy with identical scowls on their faces.

"Alright," Isabel said, "but no funny business. Now if you'll excuse us I have to go see my real children."

Ivy rolled her eyes at her mothers comment as Isabel and Vikram signed the paper.

"Well I better go!" Ivy said hopping off the bookshelf and running out of the room.

Ivy was smiling and laughing. Not because she was excited to go here, even though she was happy she didn't have to her mother or father again, but because of the book she had taken from the bookshelf.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Heather had been ecstatic when Ivy had told her the news. Victoria not so much. Ivy was currently sitting on the top bunk of she and Heather's shared room. She opened the boon she had picked out and read the first page which was also the title. _Secrets of the Taipan. _

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! That's chapter two! And please check out those songs if you get a chance. They are amazing!**

**Until Next Time **

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**(Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness :) )**


	3. Keeping Low

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! I promised I would update faster this time so here I am! I'm trying to space out what I update and when. I'll probably update The Five Worst Ways The Kabras Can Arrive next. **

**Hopelessromantic4life: Thanks my twinsie!**

**Starcloud(for her 3 reviews :P): yes I have used google translate and it sucks. It always translates wrong! :P. And yes I agree Ivy and Heather are adorable. **

**MaggieWizard: Thank you so much! And I will try to add questions, which I also bet Starcloud wants too :)**

**BookWorm039: Thank you Lily/Vicki! And you are now granted Royal Subject of Awesomeness just like Starcloud! :)**

2 YEARS LATER**(I promise this is the last time we're doing that :))**

Ivy Kabra only being six years old had already reached Krait Agent status. She was skipping out of the principals office after officially moving up from Tiger Snake to Krait status. Heather Cahill, her BFF, was also skipping happily behind her. Heather's older sister Victoria on the other hand, who had her arms crossed and was stomping behind the two skippers, did not seem as happy. Victoria, who was 13 years old, should have been way ahead of Ivy in ranking but all of the practice, training, and missions had come so easily to Ivy. Victoria didn't know why. Neither did Ivy. Ivy didn't care though, she was just enjoying being higher up than Victoria.

"Will you cut that out!" Victoria snapped at the sight of all the skipping, "it's very childish and immature."

Ivy crossed her arms and poked her lip out to mock Victoria.

"And so is pouting because a six year old is better than you!" Ivy said in a whining voice with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm not pouting!" Victoria said angrily.

"No offense Vick," Heather said, "but you kinda are."

"It's Victoria!" Victoria snapped, "and no I'm not."

"Whatever you say," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you Ives!" Heather said smiling and hugging her friend, "your parents should have let you be in the clue hunt."

Ivy snorted at the mention of the clue hunt that had taken place just s year earlier. The other four Kabras had come to the school for an assembly right before the clue hunt began. Vikram gave a triumphant speech about how his children were going to win and lead the Lucians to victory. Ian and Natalie had even bragged themselves about their superiority. Ivy had hid in the back of that assembly with Heather mocking her family members. Isabel had been so sure that Ian and Natalie were going to win, and what had happened, they lost. They failed. Ian and Natalie failed, Isabel was arrested, and Vikram went in hiding.

"Nice family you got there," Victoria said smirking as if she had read Ivy's mind, "you siblings are failures, your mummy is in jail, and your daddy is no where to be seen. What does the Krait agent expect we do now?"

"To pray that that isn't who I think it is," Ivy said pointing at the door.

A woman dressed in a long violet dress with sunglasses and a matching hat walked in the front door. She somehow blended in with all of the school children hurrying to their classes but that didn't stop Ivy from noticing.

"Is that…?" Heater began in shock and disbelief.

"Mummy dearest,"Ivy finished through gritted teeth.

It had been two years since Ivy had seen her but it was no doubt that the woman was Isabel Kabra. Ivy felt lucky for not having seen her in so long, but that didn't mean that Ian and Natalie had the same luck. Rumour has it that Isabel had been very cruel and possibly abusive to Ian and Natalie during the clue hunt. Even though they were spoiled brats, Ivy felt bad for her siblings. Isabel walked into the main office and talked to the secretary for a minute. The secretary handed her a piece of paper and Isabel hurried out of the office.

"Come on it's time to pay some respect to my dear old mother," Ivy said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Victoria said nervously.

"Oh come on you're the same person who was begging to meet her a while ago," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

"I know," Victoria said sadly, "but that was before I knew she killed my aunt and uncle."

Victoria and Heather had never really really liked Isabel or Vikram but after they learned that she'd killed Hope and Arthur they straight up hated her.

"Come on guys," Heather mumbled.

Heather and Victoria took a small step forward but Ivy dashed off.

"Ivy wait!" Heather yelled after her best friend.

Ivy ran down the hallway and out the door to see Isabel putting the paper in the trunk. Just as Isabel closed the trunk Ivy jumped up and landed on her back.

"Bloody hell!" Isabel cursed.

Isabel turned her head around to see what was on her back.

"Got you," Ivy said smirking.

"Oh no," Isabel said grabbing Ivy and lifting her off her back.

"Awww," Ivy said sarcastically, "not what you wanted to see?"

"Actually it is," Isabel said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked nervously.

"I mean," Isabel said opening the trunk and getting the paper out, "these are dismissal papers for you. I'm taken you to Brazil to be with your father."

Ivy's eyes widened in shock and sadness. Just then Heather and Victoria ran up to the car.

"Ivy what's wrong?" Heather asked trying to avoid looking at Isabel.

"She's making me leave the school," Ivy mumbled sadly.

"What?! You can't do that!" Heather yelled finally gaining the confidence to look Isabel in the eye.

"I'm an adult I can do what ever I want, _little girl, _Isabel snapped.

"But Ivy is my best friend!" Heather whined, "haven't you ever had a best friend?!"

"Not one that she hasn't paid," Ivy said.

"Quiet you!" Isabel snapped.

Victoria was being quiet and trying to stay as invisible as possible but that didn't mean someone wouldn't acknowledge that she was there.

"Vicki!" Heather said exasperated, "can I get some help over here?! Ivy can't go she just can't!"

"W-well I…" Victoria stuttered.

"Ivy is coming with me and she is coming with me now, end of discussion," Isabel said.

"Now?!" Ivy said with wide eyes.

"Yes now," Isabel said scooping her daughter up and putting her in the car.

Through her blurred vision from her tears Ivy could see Heather and Victoria watching her leave and also crying. Heather waved and Ivy waved back just as the car turned the corner.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy was pissed off. She had just come off of a plane where she had to sit in the middle seat between to fat guys who sweated and ate potato chips while her mother say in firs class with reclining seats and perfectly salted peanuts and especially no sweaty, fat, potato chip eating men. She was now walking down the streets of Brazil with her mother who was a fugitive and she can't see her best friend at all seeing as how she was in another country.

"Your life is sooooo amazing Ivy," Ivy mumbled to herself.

"Don't be snippy young lady!" Isabel whispered, "now come on I have something to tell you before we meet you father."

Isabel led Ivy to where they were going to meet Vikram. A bench by a fountain outside in a park. Ivy sat down on the bench, crossed her arms, and turned to look at Isabel who was doing her best fake caring smile that she could. Isabel placed a hand Ivy's hair and began to stroke it while Ivy did her best are you insane look.

"Now Ivy dear I need you to listen to me alright, this is ver serious. While I'm gone no one can brush your hair, no one can cut your hair, no one can put anything in your hair. Do I make myself clear."

"Why do you care if someone does my hair?" Ivy asked confused, "you don't even do it!"

"Ivy this is serious," Isabel said seriously, "no one can do it, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Ivy said nonchalantly.

Isabel sighed just as a black limousine pulled up and Vikram Kabra stepped out of it. Ivy hopped into the limo while she watched her parents talk. She wasn't really listening much but she did figure out that Isabel was going to break into the Kabra mansion where Ian and Natalie were. Ivy wished she could warn her siblings. They had lost so much. She didn't want them to turn out like her.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy rode to wherever Vikram was staying, in silence. He didn't tell her where they were going. In fact he didn't say anything so her. No matter how many times she asked or complained. Ivy stared out the tinted window and thought. She thought about whether she'd ever see Heather again. She thought about where she was going. She thought about the Taipan poem. She thought about Ian and Natalie. She thought and she thought and she thought. But the one thing that wouldn't leave her mind was why her mother told her not to let any one do her hair. She grabbed one of her two ponytails and studied it. She looked up to Vikram scowling at her. She ignored him and kept looking at her hair. She saw nothing. She was about to give up when she saw something. Something odd. The ver tip of her pony tail was changing colors. It went from yellow to red to blue to green to black, and then it went back to its regular brown color. Ivy let go of the ponytail and let it fall back onto her shoulder. Ivy fell back into her seat and drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note**

**Well that's chapter 3 everybody! **

**Until Next Time!**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops **

**Aka The Royal Queen of Awesomeness **


	4. Never Wanna Play

**Guess who's not dead! IM SO SORRY GUYS! I had some things going on but I'm back now! I may not update as frequently but I am better!**

The secret lies within, the one who shares them all, to change the fates design, and to right what had gone wrong. Ivy didn't get it. The poem didn't make sense to her. She assumed it wasn't anything bad since it said to right what had gone wrong, but you never know. I mean she was a Lucian and they're idea of bad was way different than the Madrigals idea of bad. Now that Ivy thought about, the Lucians were the Madrigals idea of bad.

"What are you doing?" Vikram asked breaking Ivy's train of thought.

"What are you talking?" about Ivy snapped angry about him interrupting her thoughts.

"You're the thinking about something," Vikram said smirking.

"If you knew what I was doing than why did you ask the question?" Ivy retorted slyly.

"You make the same face your mother makes when she's thinking," Vikram said with a small smile.

"You mean the one where she scrunched up her nose and looks constipated?" Ivy asked giggling, "I don't make that face!"

"Yes you do," Vikram said laughing, "Your sister makes that face too. It must be a woman thing."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a Kabra woman thing," Ivy joked smiling.

Vikram left the room probably to go get a cigarette as her always did. Ivy remembered it from when she was little. That's what he and Isabel usually fought about. He used to randomly walk away from their conversations and come back with one in his mouth. Ivy smiled remembering the time Isabel got so mad she hit him in the head with the tea kettle. He still had the burn mark.

Ivy sighed and looked over at the phone on the table. She smirked, looked left and right, and ran over to dial Heather's number.

"Hello?" Heather said answering the phone.

"Hey!" Ivy said excitedly, "wow Heather, you must have great reception it sounds like you're right in the room with me."

"Turn around," Heather said.

Ivy whipped her head around to see an Heather and a not as excited Victoria standing with. Ivy and Heather squealed and ran to hug each other.

"I can't believe you're hear!" Ivy squealed.

"I know right!" Heather said excitedly, "my parents said I could come as long as Victoria watched after me."

"They forced me to do this," Victoria said sounding bet pissed off.

"There's the annoying Victoria I hardly missed," Ivy said smirking.

"Whatever," Victoria mumbled.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Ivy suggested, "my dads smoking in the other room so he'll be in there a while."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Ivy and Heather skipped down the street while Victoria struggled to keep up with them.

"Slow down you two!" Victoria called running after them.

It must have been a celebration of some sort that day. There were marketers selling goods and dancers in beautiful dresses performing for the people. Ivy looked at all of it in amazing. She didn't see these kinds of things in Britain. She always had imagined that that would be what America was like. The Londoners always said they were lazy and disgusting but that was just because of how jealous they were of them. The commoners probably understood the Americans. They didn't have to worry about being proper and fancy like the upper class citizens that the Kabras knew. They were just them and they were happy. Ivy always felt like she related to them more than the upper class that the rest of her family loved. Ivy smiled and spun in a circle. She heard the quiet strum of a guitar. She turned to see an old woman sitting on a bucket with a guitar on her lap singing softly. The song sounded haunting like an enchanting fairy tale. Ivy couldn't exactly hear what she was dining so she and Heather snuck up closer. Ivy got closer and she realized the woman was singing in English. As Ivy got even closer she realized what the woman was singing. Ivy's heart dropped as she listened.

"_The secret lies within, the one who shares them _

_all, to change the fates design, to right was has been wrong" _The woman sang.

Without realizing it Ivy had begun to walking forward slowly towards the woman. The woman however didn't see her at first and continued to sing.

"_The Taipan's blood will avenge,They will rise up with power, viginti trium third of third, will take back what is rightfully ours," _the woman sang.

The woman was about to sing the next verse when she looked up and saw Ivy. Ivy froze in fear. The woman looked up and smiled at Ivy.

"s-sorry to bother you," Ivy stuttered, "how do you know that poem?"

"It is a poem that became a song." The woman explained, "It is part of my family culture. We are very powerful you know."

"Cahill?" Ivy asked.

"Yes," the woman said shocked that Ivy knew, "what branch are you?"

"I'm a Lucian," Ivy explained, "my friend here is a Lucian too. My name is Ivy Kabra."

"You're a Kabra?!" The woman asked astonished.

Ivy froze. She didn't expect anyone to know who the Kabras were here in Brazil. Then again they were a pretty powerful and famous family.

"Come follow me," the woman said getting up and leading them into a small tent.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"How are you related to the Kabras?" The woman asked excitedly. Maybe too excitedly.

"We ask the questions around here lady," Victoria interrupted.

"Hush Vicki!" Heather snapped.

"What does the song mean?" Ivy asked ignoring her bickering friends.

"Well legend has it that Luke Cahill took the master serum," the woman began, "the Cahill's didn't know it at the time but the master serum will eventually become part of your genetic code. The master serum gene lived in him. And he passed it down to his 3rd child. Now for every generation the gene was recessive and didn't show up in the child's code. But they knew at some point that it would resurface. They did the math and figured out that someone in the 22nd generation would be carried of it."

"So someone in Ivy's parents generation has it?" Heather asked, "and what were those weird words in the song… vintage trio?"

"It's Viginti trium," Victoria answered, "it's Latin for the number 23."

"Yes," the woman agreed, "it is in the 23rd generation. The song said 23 third of third. The child who is the Lucian Taipan is the 3rd child of the 3rd child in the 22nd generation."

"What do you mean by Lucian Taipan?" Ivy asked nervously.

"Well they say that Luke added ingredients to the serum before he took it to give him more powers," the woman said smiling, "it made him very powerful. It made him almost invisible. No one knows it's full potential but they do know that whoever is the Lucian Taipan will be in the hands of the Vespers."

"Vespers!?" Victoria and Heather yelled at the same time.

Heather and Victoria began to argue with the woman while Ivy thought. Ivy's heart was pounding. She interrupted the arguing.

"My dad is Vikram Kabra and he is in the 22nd generation and he's the third child in his family, "Ivy said with an extremely shaky voice, "my mom is technically a Vesper and I'm the third child in my family."

The woman stood up and kneeled down to where she was At Ivy's level and she bowed down. She sat up and put her hands on Ivy's cheeks.

"My dear, you are the Taipan,"

**Well that's it for now guys I'm extremely excited to be back! And I will see you next time!**

**TheRoyalQueenOfAwesomeness**


End file.
